Small Council
The Small Council is a small group of advisers which advises the King of the Seven Kingdoms on matters of policy and their areas of expertise. Aegon I Targaryen relied on councillors after being crowned, but it was not until the reign of King Jaehaerys I Targaryen that the small council was formalized. The council is headed by the king, the only one who can make the council's decisions into law. In his absence the role falls to the Hand of the King or the regent if the king is too young. The council members are appointed and dismissed by the king as he wills, a right freely used during times of war and strife. However, it seems that traditionally the council consists of seven permanent members, after the Andal traditions and the Faith of the Seven- however it not an unusual practice for a king to sport several more advisors on his council. Small Council Positions Hand of the King Duties of the Hand include commanding the king's armies, drafting laws, dispensing justice, and generally managing the day-to-day running of the kingdom. The Hand may act on the king's behalf when he is indisposed, and sit the Iron Throne while doing so. The Hand also sits on the small council and will run the council if the king is not present. The office typically makes the Hand the second-most powerful man in the kingdom next to the king, though some Hands had the reputation of ruling their kings. Lord Commander of the Kingsguard Lord Commander is the title generally held by the most senior sworn brother of the Kingsguard. As the head of the Kingsguard he is also the head of security for the king, be it in the Red Keep, King's Landing, or beyond. Often a knight of great renown, the Lord Commander has also been known to lead the crown's armies as a general at times. Master of Coin The chief financial advisor for the king, who's duties include keeping account of the receipts and expenditures from the royal treasury, receiving reports from royal officials, supervising the collection of taxes and custom duties, borrowing money, managing the royal treasury and supervising the three royal mints. The master of coin oversees a large number of offices including the four Keepers of the Keys, the King's Counter, the King's Scales, the officers in charge of mints, harbormasters, tax farmers, customs sergeants, wool factors, toll collectors, pursers and wine factors. Master of Laws The master of laws is the king's chief advisor on the administration of justice and other legal matters. Duties of the master of laws include managing the dungeons at the Red Keep and supervising the chief gaoler, chief undergaoler, undergaolers, and the King's Justice. The City Watch of King's Landing presumably falls under the bailiwick of the master of laws. Master of Whisperers The master or mistress of whisperers is the king's spymaster. He or she is charged with gathering intelligence from the Red Keep, King's Landing, around the Seven Kingdoms, across the narrow sea, and other places. This advisor is also charged with completing many less reputable tasks, such as hiring informants and assassins, stealing information, and more. The men and women who occupy this position are generally distrusted by others, seen as underhanded and craven like. Master of Ships The king on the Iron Throne's advisor charged with commanding the royal fleet, as well as the fleets administration. Duties of the master of ships include arranging for the building and maintenance of warships, obtaining crews for the warships, and commanding naval operations. Grand Maester A senior member of the Maester Order, chosen to be the Citadel's representative on the king's council. Only the Conclave can chose or fire the Grand Maester from his position, and rather than sworn to serve the king, he is sworn to serve the realm. He is the king's main advisor in the matters of history, higher learning, healing, and other services a maester can traditionally offer. The Grand Maester wears interlocking maester chains to indicate his prestigious position, though these are not indicative of his studies. These chains often have gems woven into them. Small Council Members During the Reign of King Aemon I (372) * Hand of the King: Lord Barristan Baratheon (372) * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Monterys 'The Younger' Velaryon (372) * Master of Coin: Lord Lyonel Hightower (372) * Grand Maester: Cleos Whent (372) * Master of Laws: Prince Jacaerys Targaryen (372) * Master of Whisperers: Lord Orys Velaryon (372) * Master of Ships: Lord Addam Redwyne (372) During the Reign of King Maelys Targaryen (372-Present) * Hand of the King: Lord Barristan Baratheon (372-Present) * Lord Commander of the Kingsguard: Monterys 'The Younger' Velaryon (372-Present) * Master of Coin: Lord Lyonel Hightower (372-Present) * Grand Maester: Cleos Whent (372-Present) * Master of Laws: Prince Jacaerys Targaryen (372-Present) * Master of Whisperers: _________________ * Master of Ships: Lord Addam Redwyne (372-Present) Category:Organizations